All I Need
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: When Kurt storms in Dalton during Warbler practice to confront Sebastian about his attack on Blaine he sets in motion a single action that will change his life : A kiss.
1. What happens at Dalton's Choir Room

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not ownGlee, nor the characters from the tv series. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****What happens at Dalton's Choir Room...**

* * *

He had no idea what started it... No that was a lie, he knew what started it, his damn hormones had and his impulsive behavior. Following the duet he had with the Latina from that public high school in Lima ( he refused to call it a draw ), he had been accosted, after Warbler practice ( Wes was being a jerk again and one of these days he would take that gavel and chuck it out of the window ), by none other than Kurt Hummel.

At first he had been affronted that this guy had managed to sneak inside Dalton. Then all the other reasons and events had caught up with him. For one, his father knew about the Blaine incident (the Slushie and the salt) and he had his allowance cut in half and his pass to leave the school revoked (the second stung worse than the first penalty) all accompanied by a speech about how disappointed he was in his only son. That stung worse than the punishment because no matter his bravado he cared what his father thought of him. He had a shitty day, full of tests, followed by Lacrosse training (that had been brutal) and followed by Warbler meetings (the death glares he got made him wonder how he was not down and bleeding) only to be accosted right after, when his body was sore and his temper on edge.

The countertenor from McKinley had been furious and cold and his tongue lashing had been downright acidic. Sebastian met the boy-diva head on, exchanging insults that escalated in viciousness and all that in front of the other Warblers who after the first five minutes scurried away, particularly after Thad had tried interrupting only to receive Kurt's vitriol about siding with Sebastian in ridiculing New Directions (and boy Hummel took guilt tripping to a level even Sebastian was impressed). As the insults continued the two teens had shortened the distance between them until they were shouting and screaming at each other. And Hummel could really yell and his insults got more creative and accusations became more ridiculous the longer they were at it. Sebastian could pinpoint the moment when he stopped thinking 'Blaine's boyfriend is a whiny non-entity' and started thinking 'What a sexy and infuriating and sexy bitch'. Because Kurt was hot when he was angry and his voice got huskier and his eyes darker and his skin flushed a rosy tint. It was his fault really that Sebastian stopped shouting.

A beat later the shorter teen remarked on his silence and Sebastian's response had been, "You speak too damn much" before he swooped down and kissed him. He poured all his frustration and all his emotions in that kiss. It had been meant to be bruising and harsh and vicious like their latest screaming match. Lips and teeth and tongues got involved and he was pulling the shorter teen to him, hands behind Kurt's back and neck, pushing them all the more closer. Sebastian was harsh and demanding as he both tasted and tested the other teen. His ears were still pounding from their shouting match but now it was all because of his thudding heart and the way the blood was flowing in his veins, pounding in his head and making everything louder and more intense. He was more aware than ever during the kiss, all his senses into overdrive as he pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and felt the shorter male push back.

Did they breathe at all during the kiss? He could not recall. Like he had trouble remembering who had moved first when they tumbled down the sofa, Kurt landing under him on the leather furniture. His mind had apparently left him because his first conscious thought from the moment he kissed Hummel took place when the other teen moaned breathily, wantonly into his mouth and only after he, Sebastian, had moaned in pleasure first.

Lips parted and the impromptu make out session stopped. Eyes that had previously been hazy by lust and anger were now wide and locked together in shock and growing horror.

They sprang apart really fast, as if burned. Only then Sebastian realized that his treacherous body had actually been turned on by 'Lady Face Hummel' of all people.

'Not much of a lady with that kind of bulge,' his mind unhelpfully added as he recalled that he was not the only one with an obvious problem. And Hummel's was impressive and unexpected and it took all of Sebastian's will not to stare.

"Oh," the shorter teen muttered, the noise soft and faint as his flushed face started rapidly losing some of the color he had gained. He backed up more and snagged one of the pillows from the sofa, throwing it in his lap to hide the evidence that he sported an erection.

Sebastian adjusted his blazer accordingly to hide his bulge and took a seat because though he wanted to flee, his knees suddenly felt like jelly.

Only their harsh breathing as they tried to catch their breaths broke the uneasy silence between the two rivals.

When his heartbeat was more under control Sebastian dared to look up from the spot he had been staring to look at the other teen. He regretted it immediately since his hormones still ran rampant in his body.

Hummel looks up and meets his gaze looking more skittish than the Pavarotti bird Sebastian had been given during his initiation in the Warblers. The pillow is discarded as he stands up and the correct lead Warbler can see the other teen is still aroused. A slight shiver went down Sebastian's spine as his own body kept thrumming with lust. It was ridiculous how his anger had gotten him in trouble, again. He watched as the countertenor headed for the door and before he could sensor his body, Sebastian was moving. It took three strides to reach the wooden doors and one more to reach over and push the opening door shut with a loud noise.

Then Hummel turned around and glared daggers at him, but Sebastian was beyond reasonable thought by now. He pushed Kurt against the door he just closed and leaned down, capturing the still kiss swollen lips almost desperately. He felt light pressure on his chest as the other teen pushed at him but then those fingers were on his blazer, pulling him closer and then wrapping around his neck while Sebastian pressed Kurt against the door. For the second time that day logic left him and all that stayed with him was sensation. He had never been more aware of another person, more involved in a kiss before.

They broke their lip lock and panted heavily. Sebastian leaned down for more, petering kisses on Hummel's lips, teasing them with nips and more gentle kisses and the soft sounds of pleasure reached his ears. The countertenor was so responsive, so pliant in his arms, so willing... It made his body taut with desire. And it made Sebastian damn careless because he did not realize they had an audience.


	2. Does Not Always Stay a Secret

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

** ...Does Not Always Stay a Secret**

* * *

Kissing had never felt this good before, was one logic thought that passed Kurt's mind because every other action he did since this... (His mind refused to put labels because then this would be real, tangible) started with Sebastian. All the anger, frustration, hurt and worry he felt with Blaine, at Blaine, at the Warblers who had been his friends, at the idiotic moron that had taken winning a contest too far, at Smythe for trying to take Blaine away... There was a long list that made him angry and Sebastian Smythe was at the top of it and Kurt had wanted to vent. Hence taking his car and driving two hours (well, one and a half as he had kind of broken the speed limit) to reach Dalton, slip easily inside and confront the guy that was trying to make him miserable.

That had been his plan. And once again Sebastian Smythe had messed it all up. They had started yelling and arguing, as planned and the rest of the choir had slipped out of the room to keep out of it and because some of them were aware of Kurt's temper and wanted out-of-the-way when things heated up. Boy they had heated up and taken a whole new spin when Sebastian, that smarmy little Meerkat actually kissed him. No, not kissed him devoured him and possessed him and made him forget everything including his anger.

Kurt was not an experienced kisser if one counted kissing partners. First there had been Brittany on his ridiculous and embarrassing attempt to be something he was not. Brittany had been good, excellent really, but she was a lesbian (or at least bi) and he was gay and there was lots of technique but no spark. Then there was Dave Karofsky, who had kissed Kurt and that had been a terrifying experience and a kiss he would rather not count. After that he had Blaine, sweet, chaste, and beloved Blaine who respected him and loved him and explored alongside with Kurt. They had both technique and a spark and Kurt thought they were perfectly matched. Until today, until Sebastian Smythe showed him what inferno was like and ruined him for other kisses.

The first kiss they shared was hard and furious and held so many negative emotions that it should not be so pleasant and so fierce, but it was and it aroused him and his senses and made all reason leave him. It was humiliating how his body reacted and he would have been mortified but then he noticed he was not the only one that was affected. Sebastian Smythe, the suave, could care less about romance guy, was also affected by him, despite all previous taunts and gibes. Kurt was not that confident or petty and he chalked it up to hormones and them being teenagers. But he had no excuse for the second kiss, the one Sebastian initiated when Kurt, mortified that he was rubbing against the Warbler, had tried to flee. Sebastian trapped him in the room and then kissed him again with the same intensity as before. Kurt, still riding high on his emotions, had given a feeble attempt to push him away before doing the craziest thing possible, giving in. He moaned low in his throat when the taller teen took charge, deepening the kiss and pressing closer. He had no idea what would have happened (well, he may have some clue) if he had not seen from his peripheral vision that he and Sebastian were no longer alone. Their audience consisted of the two Warblers Kurt actually cared about, the two that the countertenor considered friends and kept in contact with.


	3. When there are Witnesses

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**When there are Witnesses**

* * *

Jeff and Nick had slipped out of the room when the shouting started, though they were the last of the Warblers to do so. They felt both shame and worry for all the actions they had participated in the past two weeks. First the taunting then the attack on Blaine (they felt guiltier at the thought that Kurt had been the original recipient for that Slushie), they both thought Sebastian had taken things too far but had not spoken against the idea; they had become the bullies they came to Dalton in order to avoid. It was a depressing thought.

They watched as the other Warblers walked further away from the room. That had lingered for a while but Wes had not thrown a backward glance but his shoulders had been slumped as he walked away and the other warblers had also looked shamed.

Nick, who was closer to Kurt than the others and usually talked to the countertenor on the phone at least once every two days, had been right outside the door, trying to listen in and worried that between Kurt's temper and Sebastian's attitude there would be casualties. Jeff had let him lean on him and was trying to calm him down.

"If you're so worried we can enter from the side door," Jeff finally reminded Nick after ten minutes.

Nick turned, a relieved smile on his face, and smacked a loud kiss on Jeff's lips before dragging the other teen after him.

"I can't hear yelling, or crying," Nick said as they neared the second door. He shared a look with Jeff. "Will you do it?"

"Nope, your idea, you open the door," the blond Warbler said and gave him the necessary push.

With a sigh he opened the second, smaller door and he and Jeff slipped inside. Nick had braced himself to hear noise, yelling, to find Sebastian cursing and Kurt sending him cutting remarks. Neither he nor Jeff expected to see the two rivals for both Blaine's affections and the Glee championship locked together in a very passionate, very intense make out session. Nick swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the tagging of Jeff on his blazer as he took on the unlikely scene. He had seen people kiss before, he had even seen Kurt kissing Blaine, but he had never seen anything so... intense. The look on both their faces was evident as they could see the pair from the side; they were both too deep into it, even Sebastian, too involved in their kiss and in each other. That moment they did not look like two enemies but more like lovers. He could tell Jeff reached the same conclusion because the blond let out a soft gasp and the pair they had watched sprang apart.

Even then though, Sebastian was not more than a step away from Kurt, both looking thoroughly kissed, a sort of wild look in their eyes and... Nick glance a bit lower. Yes, they were both aroused, adding to the awkwardness of the tableau. For once Nick had no idea what to say. That was when Jeff stepped up for him. The blond Warbler gave a short wave nod a hesitant, kind smile.

"Hey guys!" he chirped. "So... You're alive, both of you... Not what we expected when we walked in. So that's a big plus in our book."

Well, Nick amended, perhaps letting Jeff talk was not the perfect idea he hoped it would be.


	4. Realization and Mortification

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Walking with a hard on after being caught in the act of kissing his enemy was a new thing for Sebastian. It was uncomfortable to move and truthfully he really wished he could have a more private setting. He was under no illusion; if the Niff couple had not interrupted he would have had Hummel naked under him, against the door or on one of the leather sofas. It was not the ideal place and the timing could have been better, but Sebastian realized when something was worth it and since that very first kiss he knew: Kurt Hummel was worth being chased after. That had been Sebastian's original thought process. Now though doubts were creeping in and second thoughts and that bit he guessed was mortification at being caught by Nick and Jeff in such a position with Kurt of all people.

At Sebastian's side, Kurt was feeling all that and more as his two friends stood there, facing him and the taller teen with so many questions when Kurt himself did not have all the answers. It was a bit terrifying. And then Jeff started talking and the countertenor wished for the ground to swallow him whole because really, Jeff and tact had never even met. Why had now of all times Nick decided to stay silent?

"Nick, Jeff," Sebastian said, going for nonchalant and coming out a bit breathless.

Kurt shot him a look but then averted his eyes when he saw the nips and bites on Sebastian's neck, the taller teen were red in a few places. Kurt felt his face flushing.

"Kurt?"

The New Directions member looked at Nick when he heard his name. "Hey Nick."

"So, will you tell us it's not what it looked like or something similar?" Nick asked.

"But it is what it looked like," Jeff muttered, earning a glare from the other three in the room. "Just saying! You guys can deny it till the end of the world but I know what I saw. If you want me to forget what I saw... Now that is a whole other subject, guys." He stared at Kurt and Sebastian. "I can forget what I saw the moment you ask me," he added. "Just don't treat Nick and I like idiots, alright?"

"I got to go, long drive," Kurt said.

Jeff sighed. "Me and Nick never saw what we walked in then?"

"That would be best," Sebastian said. "For all of us," he added after a beat, eyes straying at Kurt's face and lingering briefly.

"I'll walk Kurt to his car then," Nick said and walked up to the former Warbler, laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Alright with you?" he asked and his friend gave a terse nod, allowing Nick to take the lead and escort him away from the Choir room and Sebastian and Jeff's mouth.


	5. Awkward Conversations

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Awkward Conversations**

* * *

The moment they were gone Sebastian moved to leave as well.

"Are you going to follow after them?" Jeff asked, making the captain of the Warblers stop short.

"What do you want?" the State Attorney's son demanded. "You said you would forget, do that, don't mention it, works best that way," he told the blond teen.

"Kurt is not like your usual twenty minute boyfriends Sebastian," Jeff told his fellow Warbler. "He's a good guy."

"Yes, little miss perfect," Sebastian shot back.

"Hey! Kurt's a guy a fact you became quite intimate with if the way you were pressed against him was an indication!"

That made Sebastian walk up to Jeff and tower over him. "Watch your mouth while your better half is out of the room," he hissed.

Jeff met the taller teen's anger head on, with a smirk on his face. "You were making out with Kurt and you loved it," he stated. He watched as Sebastian let out a soft curse and run his fingers through his hair. "I bet," Jeff went on to say, "That this was the best kiss you've had."

"Don't..."

"Oh, Sebastian, I will go know why? Because Blaine's my friend, yes, but Kurt? Kurt is more of a friend though I know him less than Blaine. I care about Kurt more, that's why I won't blab to Blaine, not for any other reason. And what I want to know, Mister Smythe, is what you're going to do. Will you keep going after Blaine, trying to get into his pants? Or will you back off? Better yet, will you start chasing after Kurt now?"

"You're an idiot," Sebastian told the blond ten and stormed away, leaving Jeff amused.

"Well, that was an answer on its own right," the remaining teen muttered. He had never seen Sebastian lose his cool, not like this. Another first was the way Sebastian had tried and failed to keep looking at Kurt even in front of Nick and him. Jeff had seen the marks on the taller teen's neck, testament of Kurt's passion. They would be there for a while and the blond teen knew that by afternoon Sebastian would have spun a story about how he got them, one not involving the actual perpetrator. He had promised to keep his mouth shut, so he would. And after Nick came back they would talk because Jeff was not an idiot. He had seen the passion of that kiss. Sebastian and Kurt would try and deny it, keep distance between them but sooner or later it would catch up with them.


	6. Selective Amnesia

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Selective Amnesia**

* * *

Nick's presence at his side was both a comfort and a reminder of what a horrible thing he had done and Kurt was conflicted. The two had not shared a word since they walked out of the choir room the Warblers usually practiced in, through the empty corridors of Dalton and out to the parking lot. Kurt's Navigator was there and the teen from McKinley fished his car keys from his pocket.

"We really need to talk," Nick said, stopping the other teen from going further.

"Nick..."

"Kurt..."

The countertenor huffed. "It's not funny!"

"I agree," Nick said with a straight face."

"I just cheated on Blaine!" Kurt said in a hushed hiss. "I'm the lowest of the low."

"Kind of yes," Nick agreed. "Unless you did not enjoy it in which case it was, A) forced upon you, B) Sebastian lied about his prowess, C) can't think up of anything else."

A small giggle escaped Kurt's lips along with a couple of tears from his eyes. Nick was at his side in an instant, hugging his friend.

"Oh, Kurt..."

"I... Oh, Gaga! I did enjoy it!" he said into Nick's shoulder.

"Yes, I kind of noticed. Glad the hard on receded or this hug would have been awkward."

Another sob/giggle left Kurt's mouth. "Jeff's been a terrible influence on you!" he accused.

Nick shrugged. "Now that guy can rub against me," he quipped and pulled back. "Kurt..."

"What will I tell Blaine? It will kill him to know!"

"Then don't tell him," the Warbler replied. "Jeff and I will keep our mouths shut."

"But what if...?"

"Sebastian won't tell."

Kurt sighed, not arguing about this point. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed in frustration. "I have to tell Blaine..."

"Will he forgive you if you do?"

"No, and frankly, I don't deserve it!"

"Kurt, Kurt listen to me!" Nick raised his voice. "Do you love Blain?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Sebastian or were you just angry and frustrated?"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly? You might not love that idiot, but you can be sexually attracted to him, he is hot," Nick admitted.

Kurt gave him an exasperated look.

"One, don't tell Jeff I admitted Sebastian is hot, two keep your mouth shut about this. It's happened once..."

Kurt groaned. "Technically twice."

"Really?" Nick said, impressed. "Once is a coincidence, twice is happenstance..."

Kurt hanged his head in shame. "Nick!"

"All I'm saying is unless you have a third, let's call it incident, then we'll talk. For now, Jeff and I will have your back, k?"

The other teen nodded. "But I feel so... horrible."

Nick gave a wry smile. "If you're this tormented you're punished enough. Now, go, you've got a long distance ahead. You can call me once you get home safely and we can talk all you want."

He let Kurt climb in the Navigator and before Kurt closed the door he stalled a bit.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"One tiny question," Nick said. "Sebastian, is he really that good a kisser?"

Kurt flushed to the roots of his hair. "Goodbye Nick!" he stressed and Nick, laughing shut the door and waved as the car sped away.


	7. Keeping Distance

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Keeping Distance**

* * *

The Lima Bean was packed, as usual that time of the afternoon. Kurt had to strain his neck to see among the crowd and to his glee there was a table available as most were having their orders to go. The teen reached his goal in no time, and with a grateful sigh he plopped down the seat, setting his coffee and his bag down. The day had been hard and now all that kept him going was the thought of caffeine. Most of the blame for said hard day fell on his shoulders, Kurt knew. He had been unable to sleep lately. Ever since his trip to Dalton really, his nights were filled with guilt ridden dreams, or worse, pleasurable ones that left him feeling even worse. Kurt discovered that his conscience was his own worst enemy. While neither Nick or Jeff or Sebastian had blabbed to Blaine, the countertenor was paranoid. He kept thinking that his actions were written on his face, on his behavior yet despite the paranoia no one suspected his actions. Blaine was still bedridden and wearing an eye patch, New Direction still hated the Warblers and Sebastian in particular, and Kurt still kept flushing at the mere mention of the taller teen.

Kurt took out his homework and sipping his coffee, set out to finish up as much as he could before returning home to finish the rest. He only looked up when he felt his neck going stiff. And then he regretted it because not two tables away sat Sebastian Smythe in his Dalton uniform, hunched over books and notebooks just like Kurt had done a minute ago. The teen from McKinley averted his eyes but they betrayed him moments later when they strayed back to look at the teen across from him. Memories came to him, how he felt pressed against him, pressing him down, how he smelled and tasted. Sebastian had been so much different from Blaine, so much more intense. He reached for his mocha to sooth his suddenly dry throat and averted his eyes again to look at his completed assignment, missing how the teen he had been eyeing was now staring at him and kept stealing glances when Kurt was not looking and for as long as the shorter teen stayed at the '_Lima Bean_'.


	8. Regrets

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Regrets**

* * *

The confrontation with Berry and Kurt was truly unnecessary but Sebastian could not leave them alone. The photo shopping of Finn Hudson's picture was crude, amateurish at best and not up to Sebastian's usual standards because he had used it as a means to something else. He had given up on dirty tactics after Blaine's injury, mostly due to Kurt confronting him at Dalton and less due to the show New Directions put up for the Warblers and the tape Santana Lopez had of his confession. No, this was like pulling pigtails because that was what Sebastian was essentially doing. And the reason for that was Kurt Hummel. A week of stolen looks while they sat on opposite tables at the '_Lima Bean_' had been a new brand of torture. His memories of the kisses added to Sebastian's problem. Usually he would have no trouble approaching Kurt when the teen was on his own; he had done so on many occasions, eliciting many verbal spars between them but now that was not an option. Now all he could think when he saw Kurt, with no one around to censor himself, was the kiss and all that he felt when he was so close to the boy he used to tease. He had never been able to filter the comments that blurted out when he was bantering and he just knew that if he talked to Kurt without another person to focus on, all the comments would be suggestive and downright raunchy and the smaller teen would blush and that was a whole other trouble because lately, Kurt was all he could think of and kissing him again had become Sebastian's personal mission. He had tried to convince himself that it was a fluke. Yet when the three crossed paths at the '_Lima Bean_' and Sebastian handed Berry her engagement present, eyes seeking out Kurt's face and reactions more than Berry's. Those glass eyes were sparkling again today despite the fact that he looked angry. And Sebastian noticed that Kurt was avoiding locking eyes with him.

The second act of the war he had going with New Directions was well under way when he visited '_Scandals_' mid week in search of a distraction. It was a slow night and the crowd was completely unattractive. Sebastian was well into his first drink and from the way things were, his only drink for the night, because he was thinking of leaving. He was trying to kill time while selecting a song for one last dance when he was approached by a burly guy about his age. He had seen him around; Sebastian had even noticed him talking to Kurt despite the fact that at the time he had been dancing with the later teen's boyfriend. When he turned the guy down he did it with his usual cutting tongue. he had long ago learned not to try and spare other people's feelings in order to avoid the clingy ones or the ones that did not get rejection was not his attempt to play coy (he never had the need to do that). He had spared the bear cub a glance, said his piece and turned away, all the while thinking that Kurt would have given a reply, not just taken the comments and walked away.

He did not spare a thought about that guy, not until two days later. It was on the news, the suicide attempt, and on several social media sites. He recognized the picture and though he had been sitting at the time he had felt light headed, bile rising in his throat. Sebastian did not have many regrets, if any. It was both a blessing, what with the lifestyle he lived, and a curse. He did not feel any remorse when his prank with the Slushie went wrong and Blaine nearly got blinded. He did not have regrets for the way he treated the men he slept with, for the way he did everything and anything to win, the way he treated his competition, the way he had treated Kurt, because never before had his words driven someone over the edge.

For days he had been a mess, barely holding it together, at least for those who knew him, like Nick and Jeff. The duo had been shooting him concerned looks, despite all the trouble he had caused with their idol Blaine. At one point Jeff had approached him with all the caution one used when approaching a lion and stated quite boldly that if Sebastian needed anything, anything at all, and most of all someone to talk to, then he and Nick would be there. The Sebastian of a month ago would have made a lewd comment or even suggested a threesome with the other two Warblers. The present version was another matter. The captain of the Lacrosse team merely nodded and stormed away.

It was after that conversation that he went back to '_Scandals_' looking for ways to forget. He ended up drunk and alone, waiting out on the parking lot, just in sight of the bouncer to the bar for when someone tried to jump him. He had stared at his phone all night, even before his first drink. The usual spot Karofsky occupied was empty and a few of the regulars, the bartender included, kept shooting that spot looks. If that had not made him feel even worse than nothing ever would. Two beers, three shots and a glass of vodka later he was buzzed and his emotions were a heightened mess while he pondered whether calling Hummel in the middle of the night was a smart thing to do. Lately he had not made any smart decisions.

"Why does it need to be different tonight?" Sebastian muttered to himself as he pressed to dial the number he had stolen from Jeff's phone. Two rings and he was about to end the call, when a sleepy voice answered him.

_"If this is a prank and you wear a Letterman jacket I swear I'm going to mess with your car brakes. If it's you Britt, just put Lord Tubbington to bed and go to sleep, there are no brain stealing aliens in Ohio at fucking two in the morning. Yes, I swore, yes you can tell Santana. Rachel, if it's you, I'll yell at you in the morning..."_

_"_Hey Betty White, how's your night going?" he blurted out when the tirade on the other end of the phone call seemed never ending.

_"... Sebastian?" _Kurt sounded breathless and shocked. _"How did you get this number? Is that music I hear?"_

"Yes, it's me, stole it from Niff and yes again," he slurred.

_"Are you drunk?"_

"Do you hate me?" Sebastian asked instead of answering the other teen's question. "You have to hate me."

_"Sebastian..."_

"I ruin things," he admitted more to himself and less to the other person in the line. "It's my fault, you know. What I told him... That's why he did it, right?"

There was a soft sigh and the creak of a bed while all Sebastian got was the chill of the night while sitting at the parking lot.

_"You're drunk,"_ now Hummel sounded sure. _"And you're an emotional drunk."_

"I'm not drunk, just bit buzzed," Sebastian argued.

_"It's a school night."_

"Don't care..."

_"I do! It's ... Two fifteen in the morning! I'm hanging up now."_

"No! Don't!" Sebastian blurted out. "Please don't."

The call was not ended and he could hear breathing.

_"Is this about_ _Dave?"_

Sebastian sighed. "It's my fault..."

_"What did you do? Did you turn him down on Valentine's Day? Did you ignore his calls after promising you were friends and that you'll be there for him? If you were just your usual snarky self..."_

"I was an asshole to him and turned him down two days before..." Sebastian swallowed hard. "Why am I even calling you?"

_"Sebastian... It wasn't your fault, not really," _Kurt said from the other end. _"It's... What he went through... I went through worse, ten times worse for years on end and I didn't break. If you want to place blame, tell that to the bastards who cyber stalked and cyber bullied him. Otherwise we're both guilty in this."_

"Is this supposed to be comforting?"

_"You woke me up before the sunrise and there's no coffee. It's all you're getting out of me."_

"Do you have your bitch face on?"

_"Always."_

Sebastian snorted. Then he ran a hand over his face. He felt less light-headed and rather weary now. And the taxi was late. He hated the thought of walking back.

_"Sebastian? Still standing?"_

"A drink or two won't take me down," he muttered. "Thanks, you know."

_"I know, don't mention it. I understand."_

"I don't think you understand, not really," Sebastian muttered. However mouthy and campy Hummel was, he was not like Sebastian, not as malicious, not as vicious when he wanted to win. He had limits, lines he would not cross, morals for everything, from how relationships should work to how he would take the high road to beat his team instead of using blackmail to make them bow out of the competition.

_"We're not that different you know. A while back I would have been different. Blaine... He mellowed me out you could say. I've always fought back Sebastian and I've done things I regret too. Don't beat yourself up."_

"Sympathy from you?"

_"We nearly humped each other - yes that is the elephant between us - so by that definition I think we can talk like civilized people in this unholy hour."_

A horn and the sound of an engine alerted Sebastian to the fact that his ride had arrived. He told so to Kurt, sounding reluctant to end the call.

_"Just text me when you head back to Dalton," _the other teen said before ending the call, not giving Sebastian room to argue.

The Warbler scoffed as he got in the cab and voiced his destination. He would not call, he told himself. Yet the moment he was in his dorm and his body hit the bed, he flipped open his phone and wrote a text, sending it before he could change his mind. Then the alcohol caught up with him and fell asleep, feeling marginally better than he had in days.


	9. Visiting Dave

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Visiting Dave**

* * *

He had a headache that was not entirely related to an entire hour listening to his teacher ramble on about Charlemagne and then two hours of Calculus had made his hangover even worse. Sebastian recalled the events of the previous night and the entire phone conversation with the certain former Warbler. His impulsive action had led to that awkward talk and ended with Hummel comforting him in the middle of the night. The green-eyed teen knew that anyone else would have just ended the call, but not him. The diva of McKinley had stayed and talked to him and helped calm his emotions some and even taken the edge off his guilt. Earlier he had talked with four of the '_New Directions_' members. Santana had been like an angry bear and Blaine and the blonde cheerleader purely decorative while Kurt... Sebastian nearly smiled thinking about the slim teen, dressed in his designer clothes, standing in the background and unlike his companions and boyfriend; he had not been glaring at the Dalton student. He had been curious and knowing and a bit inquiring as he took in the picture Sebastian made when tired and trying to solve geometry and confront the opposing Glee club.

The words he spoke then had been on his mind since he woke up.

"It's all fun and games... until it's not," he had remarked in front of those four and he had meant every word of it. He could read the disbelief in their faces. The Lopez girl did not believe him and Blaine was looking at him with suspicion while the blonde girl looked absentminded. Sebastian had met only one pair of eyes, Kurt's. The McKinley senior had given a short nod and his face had been open. He did not smile and Sebastian was glad because there was nothing to smile about at the time.

Once their group had left his mind had been too busy to settle down and do homework. He had started putting his books away when he heard an unmistakable voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

Sebastian looked up to see Kurt, without the others but with a lap full of flowers.

"Forgot anything?" the Dalton student asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I need to get these to Dave, Dave Karofsky. I promised him a book too, but that's in my bag complete with a pink bow." He arched an eyebrow. "What? No comment?"

"Did you wish for a comment?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really," Kurt replied, staring at him expectantly.

"Need company?" Sebastian asked at last.

A large smile appeared on the other teen's face. "I'll drive us if you buy three coffees to go."

The taller teen readily agreed, grateful that Kurt made no comment on the fact that Sebastian wanted to visit Karofsky at the hospital.

The drive there was quiet and the trip to Dave's room was the same. The closer they were getting to Dave's room the worse Sebastian felt. They were right outside the door when he baulked, took a step back. Kurt's hand shot out and grabbed him, shoving the flowers in his hands. No words were exchanged but Kurt opened the door for him. Sebastian entered first. His eyes focused on Karofsky immediately.

"Hospital chic is outdated. You looked better before," Sebastian blurted out.

Dave stared at his face, then the flowers, a look behind him at Kurt. Then he slowly grinned.

"Kurt's comments to me have been along those lines, though with more bite," he said. "Sebastian right? I remember you from 'Scandals'.

"I still believe that saving eyebrows is a no go for you," Sebastian shot back as he placed the flowers on an available surface and took a seat. "

"Says the guy trying to form a unibrow," Kurt snipped at Sebastian.

The smile on Dave's face widened. "I thought you two were squabbling over the Dalton kid," he remarked.

"Lost interest," Sebastian replied dismissively.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Liar," he muttered. "Here, Dave. I got this for you."

Karofsky eyed the book with hesitation. "It's not one of those self help books for gay kids coming out is it? My dad just got like a dozen of them and..." he trailed off, shuddering.

Kurt snorted. "Nope, it's a novel actually. Ever heard of '_Hunger Games_'?"

"Interesting plot, reminded me of high school," Sebastian commented and the discussion about the book was on.

Later, Sebastian would think that the visit was not that bad. And he felt grateful that Hummel went with him. All the same, he was not yet ready to think about all the emotions the sight of Karofsky in that hospital bed gave him or the look on Dave's father when he came in, two hours into their visit, to see his son had company and company he enjoyed at that. What Sebastian did feel rather strongly was his regrets and guilt easing a bit more?


	10. Performing On Stage and Off Stage

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor the characters from the series and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Performing On Stage and Off Stage**

* * *

He kept his word about performing without underhanded means. The other Warblers had already announced to Sebastian that after the season was over he would no longer be Captain. That had not mattered one bit but he had been relieved that none of them had even thought to kick him off the club despite all the stunts he pulled. So Sebastian performed alongside his peers, a smile on his face. The performance was a blur and only when they were back stage he could think clearly again. It was then that Jeff clapped his shoulder.

"We were amazing!" he crowed with delight, still high from the applause they received from the audience.

"Better than ever!" Nick added. "Think we've got this in the bag?"

"We still need to see New Directions performing," Jeff reminded his other half. "They're right after the medieval dressed choir..."

"Golden Goblet," Nick helpfully supplied.

Before those two could get into a rant, another student approached them, aiming for Sebastian. He was to be a Warbler come next season and he had been leading the students from Dalton that collected the donations to be given to Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_ foundation, just like he had told Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany in the Lima Bean. Kurt had actually talked to him while they were leaving Dave's hospital room and had remarked upon this in a positive way, not bringing back all his faults. The sarcasm and the snark were there but the biting edge of the comments was missing since their shared kiss. As if they had an unspoken agreement they had not discussed that day with Kurt though Jeff and Nick had tried to pry into it once or twice but Sebastian had ended any attempt.

"How did it go?" Sebastian asked the younger student.

"Nearly two thousand dollars," the Dalton student replied. "We even got cherubs. Apparently they were all notified there would be asked to donate and all of them gave something."

"Good for them, now let's go, I don't want to miss New Directions performing," Nick said and urged Jeff and Sebastian along.

They managed to reach their seats just as the curtain rose and the spotlights zeroed in on the kids on stage. The music rose and Sebastian held his breath as the performance quickly reached a peak. They were good, they were always good if the Captain of the Warblers was honest, but today they were truly amazing. He easily ignored Miss Berry's usual solo piece and sought out Kurt with his eyes and ears, easily recognizing the teen's unique vocal cords among the background singers. Apparently he was looking a bit too hard at the lithe teen and his smile was a bit too happy and telling because Nick was staring at him and with a nudge to his shoulder he alerted the Captain of the Warblers to that fact.

"Keep the drooling to a minimum," he remarked. Jeff and a few other Warblers heard Nick's comment but only Jeff realized that Sebastian had not been ogling at Blaine. There were many eye rolls and exasperated sighs and the choir from Dalton was back to watching the show McKinley High was putting on.

Sebastian was at his feet first, clapping and urging them on, the other spectators following suit.

"You are not subtle at all," Nick muttered to Sebastian and he was not overheard at all by the others.

Sebastian shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

"You're playing with fire Smythe."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Neither is he."

Nick shot him a look. "My man, you look like you want to pounce on him."

"Just being a good sport."

Nick snorted. "Sure."

"Lay off, I want to watch the show," Sebastian muttered.

Nick rolled his eyes and fell quiet.

Sebastian tried to tone down his excitement. He held on until the curtain fell and they were ushered on stage to hear the results. The waiting felt like it was longer and the result disappointed the Warblers and the Golden Goblets as McKinley got to move on to the next step of the competition. Still, even the defeated were pretty excited. The whole group moved backstage, each glee club to their designated place to change out of costume and wait for the theater to clear out first.

It was then, while walking that Sebastian noticed Kurt was just a few steps behind him while Blaine was up front with Rachel Berry, the Diva talking the former Warbler's ears off. He shot another look around and stopped walking until Kurt caught up with him. It was convenient that they were the last ones in the corridor and that the others were so loud that they drowned the soft gasp of surprise the counter tenor made.

"What are you...?" Kurt started saying but Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips.

With the other hand he pulled Kurt to him, noticing how the teen was still flushed from all the jumping around he did earlier while performing. Sebastian smiled when he saw glass eyes go rounder and darken slightly. He knew that look.

"You were amazing today," the Warbler remarked in a low voice, pulling his finger away from Kurt's lips even as he pulled the teen to a spot he had noticed earlier.

Kurt's legs moved willingly, following instead of being dragged and that was the only sign Sebastian felt he needed as he pushed the other teen inside the alcove he was aiming for and followed.

"Sebastian what..." Kurt said in a hushed voice only to be interrupted again.

"No talking," Sebastian cut the other teen off.

"Why are..."

"Kurt? Shush."

"Don't shush me!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed Kurt against the wall and pressed their lips together, drowning the rest of whatever Kurt's sentence was going to be. The counter tenor made a small sound of surprise deep in his throat, eyes firmly glued on the Warbler's green gaze. Sebastian pulled away slowly before moving his body just a little bit closer, crowding the shorter teen. Then he craned his neck again, lips hovering over Kurt's, challenge in his eyes.

"You smarmy Meerkat," Kurt muttered as his fingers clutched the striped Dalton tie, pulling Sebastian forward and meshing their mouths together in an open mouthed kiss that was far more passionate than their previous one. Sebastian groaned at the contact and his hands firmly pressed on Kurt's lips, holding onto the other teen as he got lost in their kiss.


End file.
